


Love and Hoodies

by SkzMakeUsSTAY



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 8isfate, But hopefully not?, Cute, Fluffy, Hoodies, Hoodies from get cool close up ver, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I think this sucks, M/M, Multi, Other, Put more HyunIn than necessary, Stray Kids OT8, soft jeongin with soft hyungs, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkzMakeUsSTAY/pseuds/SkzMakeUsSTAY
Summary: Jeongin likes the smell of his hyung's hoodies uwuBTW the hoodies mentioned are based on get cool close up ver :D
Relationships: Stray Kids Ensemble/Everyone, Stray Kids Ensemble/Stray Kids Ensemble
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	Love and Hoodies

"UGHHH! HAS ANYONE SEEN MY LIME HOODIE?"

Hyunjin's voice rang through the dorm. Jeongin heard his loud and heavy footsteps coming closer. "YOU MEAN THE ONE THAT LOOKS LIKE A HIGHLIGHTER?" Jisung's voice shouted in reply. "YEA THAT ONE!" Hyunjin replied, still looking for his hoodie. 

Jeongin froze. He looked down at the very hoodie he was wearing. _"Shit, I need to hide this"_ He tugged off the lime hoodie and hid it underneath his blanket, just in time for Hyunjin to walk into the room. "Innie, have you seen my lime hoodie anywhere?" Hyunjin said, leaning on the door frame, voice soft as he was talking to the maknae. 

"M-Me? Oh, nope. I don't think so.." Jeongin said and smiled nervously. Thankfully, Hyunjin bought it and just cooed at him for being cute. He stepped out of the room and resumed shouting for his hoodie. When Jeongin knew the coast was clear, he let out a sigh of relief. He pulled out the lime hoodie and hugged it tight. 

He didn't mean to steal it at first, he was just extra cold one day and his own hoodies didn't seem to satisfy his need of warmth and he just _happened_ to see said hoodie peeking out from under Hyunjin's blanket, and so he took off his own hoodie and tried Hyunjin's on. It felt warm and cozy, and nice cause it's big on him. He tentatively tried the hood on and it became 5 times warmer, and the best part is the part he's most embarrassed about. 

He really _really_ enjoys the smell of it. It makes him feel warm, small and soft, and overall happy. With the hood on, it makes Jeongin feel _enveloped_ by the warmth and smell of his hyung, and that's not even the end of it. 

Jeongin looks over guilty at the 7 hoodies stashed in his closet. He likes _all_ of his hyungs smell, and so he stole 7 hoodies that belonged to his 7 hyungs. Chan, Minho, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jisung, and even Seungmin's hoodie too. They all make him feel so warm inside, he couldn't help it! 

After Hyunjin noticed, his other hyungs started noticing too. One by one, they began to be curious as to who has been taking their beloved hoodies. If Jeongin was honest, he kinda liked wearing Chan's hoodies more only cause Chan was broader than him and the hoodie swallowed him more. But he liked wearing all of them. 

So, Jeongin tried his best to hide his guilty pleasure from his hyungs. Only wearing the hoodies freely if he knew no one would bother him or if his hyungs were out. He'd been hiding it for about a month now but one day he messed up. \- While watching videos at night, Jeongin forgot to take off Minho's hoodie that he'd been wearing and fell asleep in it. The next day, Seungmin came to wake him up, still a bit sleepy himself, and double checked when he saw Jeongin wearing what he recognized as Minho's hoodie. And looking very comfortable in it as well. 

Seungmin gasped and shouted for Minho to come over. The main dancer made his way to Jeongin's room. "Why did you call me here?" Minho grumbled, still half asleep. "Hyung, Jeonginnie's wearing your green hoodie.." Seungmin said, eyes still not leaving Jeongin's sleeping form. "Wait. What..? Really?" Minho's tone confused as he rubs his eyes to see clearer. 

Suddenly, Jeongin's eyes fluttered open. He yawned and the first thing he saw was Minho and Seungmin looking dumbfounded and maybe a little endeared, at him. "Good morning hyungs..? Why are you looking at me weird?" Jeongin said, clearly oblivious to what's going on. "You.. You're wearing my hoodie Jeongin-ah." Minho said with a soft smile. 

Jeongin's eyes widened comically and his face became hot as he quickly took off the hoodie. "Ah hyung this isn't what it looks like. I-I know it looks bad and I'm really sorry I took your hoodies and i'll give them all ba-" The maknae's endless rambling was cut off by Minho's loud and boisterous laughter. Jeongin became insanely confused, and furrowed his eyebrows. 

Still laughing hysterically, Minho stuck his head out the door and hollered, "BINNIE, HYUNJIN, LIX, SUNGIE, CHANNIE!! COME OVER HERE!" Chan was the first to make his way down to Jeongin's room, "Min, why are you shouting so early in the mor-" Chan mumbled but stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Jeongin's flushed face, messy hair and Minho's hoodie on his small frame. Chan cooed at the maknae and started giggling while Jeongin just kept getting more puzzled. _Are they not mad??_ He thought as more of his hyungs came to his room and in some way, shape or form end up with a wide smile on their face. 

Then all 7 of his hyungs were in his room. "Uh.. Hyungs? I-I'm sorry for taking your hoodies and you can have them back if you want to.." Jeongin said eyes downcast. Suddenly he felt 2 fingers lift his face up, and Chan's warm and soft eyes met his. "Oh bub.. Me and the others don't mind at all. But I personally need to ask why you took them, but we're not angry if that's what your worried about" 

Jeongin nodded at Chan's warm words and said, "Well it started from Hyunjin hyung's hoodie..." The precious maknae began his long explanation and told them how comfortable and warm it felt, how he stole each and why he liked wearing them so much. Throughout his long ramble, his hyungs were grinning and giggling, and it made Jeongin redder. 

"And.. that's basically it." He was finally done with his explanation and ended up with a very red face. "AH INNIE!! YOU'RE SO CUTE" Hyunjin squealed and basically pounced on him to pepper small kisses all over his face. "Eww Hyung get off me" Jeongin whined. Then Jeongin felt more weight being dropped on him. Felix wrapped his limbs around Jeongin and Hyunjin, a big smile on his face. 

"Other hyungss help meee, I'm being smothered by my cuddliest hyungs. Pleasee get me out of here" Jeongin cried out for help, but felt nothing except betrayal when they laughed it off. "Our I.Nie is soo cutee~" Seungmin cooed and pinched his cheek. "M' not cute!" Jeongin whined, pouting. 

Chan giggled and ruffled I.N's hair good-naturedly. "Uh.. Hyungs..?" Jeongin asked getting their attention. 7 heads turned to look at him. "So.. Can i keep the hoodies..?" Jeongin asked, with a hopeful smile and pleading eyes. 

"There's no need to ask baby.. Of course you can keep them." Chan chuckled and kissed the youngest's forehead. 

-

Ever since then, I.N kept being showered by his hyung's hoodies and he couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> I think my writing really sucks on this one, i apologise.. But i hope this was worth your time hopefully. Pls leave kudos or comments and pls give me criticism cause i need it to be better ✌


End file.
